


An Evening at the Theater

by GloriousGoblinQueen



Category: Back to the Future (Comics), Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/pseuds/GloriousGoblinQueen
Summary: While at the movies, Marty and Emmett sneak off to the men’s room for some adult entertainment.





	An Evening at the Theater

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly during the early 1940s.

There’s nothing at first, for several unbearably long seconds. Standing there in some moderately clean toilet stall, hips pressed to the wall and his cock out and sticking through a hole, Emmett can feel his nerves start to cut through his arousal. That’s got no bearing on his cock, though, which stands proud as ever, thick and throbbing in time with his pulse. He knows it’s Marty on the other side; Marty had knocked on the dividing wall, then put a couple of fingers through the hole, showing off the sterling silver ring on his left hand. Why Marty’s hesitating, he has no clue, and he’s too anxious to say anything. Marty thankfully gets the message and gets to work.

A warm pair of lips engulfs the head of his cock, stopping just behind the flare of the corona. Then a tongue swirls around the slit in the head, hot and wet, and Emmett has to brace himself against the divider wall when he feels his knees start to go weak. Despite the two of them having roughly equal amounts of experience, Marty’s damn near a pro when it comes to sucking dick. He goes in stages, taking a little more each time he bobs his head forward. He gets a little past the head first, then halfway down the shaft, then a little past that. And he goes so slowly, like they’ve got all the time in the world, like they aren’t in a public restroom, one sucking the other off, where they could get caught at any moment. Emmett’s got his palms and forehead up against the divider, eyes shut and breathing slowly through his nose. A thrill like lightning runs down his spine, down his thighs, too, every time Marty’s mouth tightens around his cock, or his tongue swirls around the head and underside, and Emmett has to fight the pointless urge to thrust his hips forward. They’re already pressed as flush to the wall as possible. His fingers twitch, itchy with the need to be buried in Marty’s hair, to gently grip the back of his head like they would if he and Marty were back at home.

Speaking of home, Emmett’s not so far gone he forgets they’re not there. As astronomically exhilarating as it is getting head in a public restroom, the only reason they’ve gotten this far uninterrupted is because most people try to avoid going to the restroom during the movie. But when the movie ends, there’ll be an influx of people. And heaven forbid someone should happen to catch a glimpse of Marty on his knees from under the stall door.

Marty pulls off of him suddenly, and the sound of him shuffling around can be heard. “Shit,” Marty whispers. “Lost track of the time!” Emmett rolls his eyes, thinking Marty picked a fine moment to act so concerned.

Marty picks up the pace and vigorously sucks Emmett off like he’s getting paid for it. Emmett has to clamp his mouth down on his fist to keep from making noise. A whine’s building at the back of his throat but he stifles it, terrified at getting caught. After what he thinks is an embarrassingly short amount of time, Emmett can feel that telltale tightening in the base of his cock. Wall be damned, Emmett rocks his hips forward desperately trying to get at Marty and that hot mouth of his. He comes down that tight, wet throat like a geyser, so hard his vision whites out. He can feel Marty slowly mouthing and lapping at him through the aftershocks while he recovers. By the time he can see straight again, Marty’s pulling away.

Once Emmett gets himself squared away, he leaves his stall. Almost immediately, he comes face-to-face with Marty, who’s blushing up a storm. The sight of him rosy-cheeked and red-lipped is a boost to Emmett’s ego, and he’s about to comment on Marty’s appearance when he gets distracted by something on the front of the young man’s pants.

Emmett’s eyebrows quirk up. “Enjoyed yourself, hm?” he asks, noting the faintly noticeable wet patch on Marty’s crotch.

Marty looks away, embarrassed but smiling, and rubs the back of his neck. “What can I say, you get me hot that way.”

Emmett shakes his head and hands Marty the jacket to his suit, knowing the hem will come down far enough on him to hide the stain. As much as Marty had teased him about wearing a _suit_ of all things to the movies, he was glad he’d done it now. They keep a safe distance from each other until they’re outside in the warm July air.


End file.
